Elevator systems include a machine for moving the elevator car to provide elevator service. In traction-based systems a roping arrangement suspends the weight of the elevator car and a counterweight. Traction between the roping arrangement and a traction sheave that is moved by the elevator machine provides the ability to move the elevator car as desired.
When the rise of an elevator system is sufficiently large, the longer roping members introduce the possibility for an elevator car to bounce or oscillate as a result of a change in load while the elevator car is at a landing. In some cases, elevator passengers may perceive a bounciness of the elevator car, which is undesirable.
There are various known devices for holding an elevator car fixed at a landing. Mechanical stops have been introduced into elevator systems to engage a stationary structure to hold the elevator car rigidly in place. Brake devices have been proposed that engage a guide rail or other stationary structure within the hoistway to prevent movement of the elevator car. Such devices may however require additional maintenance and service when a brake or mechanical stop does not release from a locked position when necessary. Additionally, many such devices introduce noise. There is a need for an improved way of stabilizing an elevator car when it is stopped.